Final Fantasy XIII: A New Dawn new FNC
by skye soldier
Summary: What would happen after the events of Final Fantasy XIII? With Fang and Vanille gone, Hope and his father re-united, Snow and Serah planning a wedding, and Sazh and Dajh catching up on father son time, Lightning finds herself questioning what she has.
1. A New Beginning

_**FABULA NOVA CRYSTALLIS**_

_**Final Fantasy XIII: The New Dawn**_

**((This story is based off of what could possibly happen after the events of XIII, sort of my aspect on what should happen in XIII-2. I loved the first one, and even though it made me depise my story on my idea of the plot, I want to create a story for what could happen in the sequel. Sorry I never finished the first one... but this one is basically the same plot I had for my original story. I'll be including facts from the first game into this story. This is not my game or franchise, so I do NOT take any credit for anything except my own storyline. ENJOY! :D))**

Lightning watched as Snow held Serah in his muscular, over-used arms. She couldn't help but smile at the look on her sister's face. She knew Snow would take good care of her. She knew she had nothing to worry about now that they were human again. The only thing she could possibly think to make better was the issue with Fang and Vanille.

The scene played in her head again. She saw the two of them sacrifice themselves for the rest of the group. The way they morphed into Ragnarok was both breathtaking and horrific. To watch two of your closest friends turn into something so fearsome and terrifying was something Lightning never wanted to experience again.

And then she watched the memory of Cocoon falling. She remembered feeling the fear for all the civilians on Cocoon, wondering if they were really going to die, if the six of them had just failed to do what they had sworn they would do: Protect the people no matter the cost, while ending the Fal'Cie's plans.

Her gaze moved up to the now crystallized statue of Cocoon...or what was left of it. She could see where damage had been taken, but in a sense, the crystallized world was more beautiful than ever. The crystal waves swirled around the world, making the former home to many look like a decoration. A memory of life outside of Gran Pulse. That statue would be the only thing the people of Cocoon would have left of their home. She could see why people were so scared.

What would the people of Cocoon do when they found them, when they realized that the L'Cie responsible for this were in the same area as them? She wondered if people would try to kill them, or if they'd forget it all.

She smiled and shook her head. The people of Cocoon would soon realize that it was all a lie. They'd forgive the L'Cie for what they did, and they'd all be able to live in peace together. Until then, however, they needed to stay away from everyone else. She had no idea what these humans were capable of in their pained state at the moment.

She looked over at Sazh and Dajh, watching as the man picked his son up and tossed him onto his shoulders. They way Sazh played around with his son made Lightning wonder if he'd really ever changed. Sazh had always been playful, even throughout a journey as terrifying and dangerous as the one they all went on. She was glad though. If Sazh had changed, she wasn't sure how they would've all felt. They needed his occasional comedic responses.

She turned her attention to Hope, who stood there quietly awaiting news on his father. Lightning smiled a little and went up behind him.

"Don't sweat it," she said as she clapped a hand on his left shoulder.

The boy jumped, but smiled at her as he looked over his shoulder. He shrugged. "It's not that bad. I have a strong feeling he's alive. I just...want to see him. Everyone else is re-united with their family," he explained.

Lightning looked at Snow and Serah once Hope mentioned that. She nodded. "Yeah, we are. And you know what?" she bopped the underside of his chin with her hand. "It's partially because of you. You helped us acheive this," she explained, a soft, kind look on her face.

Hope's face lit up when she said that to him, the childish look returning to him. She was glad he could still live as a kid. He needed to cherish his time being young and carefree. It was something she hadn't had. She wished she could go back and do it all over again.

Lightning watched, along with Hope, as the next batch of survivors came off the rescue ships. She felt Hope tense as he waited.

The ship emptied and out came Bartholomew Estheim, Hope's father. Hope jumped up, a huge smile on his face. He looked at Lightning.

She smiled and nodded once, removing her hand. She watched as the boy ran off, tackling his father. Hope had gone through so much physical training that he almost knocked his father clear to the ground. She laughed a little, quietly. Hope was so full of energy now that everything was done.

Lightning crossed her arms, watching everyone and their family. She looked at Snow and Serah once more as they spoke happily and excitedly. She overheard Serah talking about teaching. A smile split across her face again. She had expected Serah to one day teach children. She was just that type of person. She knew that one day they'd have a very happy family, kids and all. It was a funny sight to imagine: Snow playing around with a little one. She could picture him with a kid, when before she just viewed him as a big child.

And then a thought popped into her own head. What was _she_ going to do with her new life? She was no longer a L'Cie... she couldn't go out and fight the way she'd been fighting the past few weeks. She could always pick up guard duty again, but what fun would that be after all the action she'd seen...

Her eyes widened and she looked up at the crystal pillar holding up Cocoon again, the one that held Fang and Vanille hostage. She stared for a long moment.

"_Don't do it..." _

She swore she heard Fang's warning. She shook her head, keeping her gaze on the pillar.

"If I don't... what kind of friend would I be to you?" she whispered to them, hoping she wasn't going crazy. After all they'd been through, she wouldn't shove that option aside, though.

She smiled. "You made a sacrifice for us. It's my turn to return the favor..."

She knew if she said something, Snow would follow. He couldn't do that, though. He had to take care of Serah. He needed to put his ideas to work for the new civilization. Cocoon's inhabitants and soldiers needed his input. And there was no way she was going to let him leave Serah for another adventure that could put both himself and her sister at risk.

She looked over at Hope and Bartholomew. She would love to have the boy's company with her for this, and knowing his feelings for Vanille she could guess he'd like it as well. But he needed to bond with his father. They needed to catch up on times that apparently had been lost long before Nora had died. So the boy was out of the question as well.

She didn't even need to look over at Sazh and Dajh to mark the man off the list. He had a young boy that had also been a L'Cie. That alone was enough reason to not bring up her idea. She watched the Chocobo chick fly around the two of them and sighed.

She was going it alone, which didn't bother her much. Less danger for anyone else. And she had to face it... it wasn't like the Guardian Corps would take her back after all the deaths she'd caused from their squads. Besides, that job was boring now. She wanted some action this time in her life. She was starting new, and she wanted to start with a bang.

Without hesitation or last words, she turned around and ran off. She wanted to leave quickly, get out of the scene without the rest of them following. The best time was now, when everyone else was busy.

She felt her eyes water at the thought of leaving Serah again, but she knew her sister was safe. Snow would take good care of her. He'd protect her, like he'd promised Lightning a while back. The only difference between now and then was that she trusted him with her life. She shoved the sad thought away almost instantly.

"_I'll come back, Serah. I promise. I'll never shove you away, not again, not ever again,"_ she promised in her head, knowing full-well that her sister couldn't hear it. But it made her feel better saying it to herself. She had a goal this time. She had something to come back to.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

**((That's that! The first chapter. No prologue this time, I'm skipping right to the chapters. Hope this was just as entertaining for you as the last one. Like I said, I'm incorporating the previous plot line into this story, since it had nothing to do with the actual plot line of XIII. And this is just a knock off of what I think would be interesting to happen next. Review! I'll get back shortly!))**

**SKYE **

**xoxo**


	2. Realization, Repetition

**((Okay, so thanks for the reviews you guys! Yes, the first chapter is similar to the Epilogue... I read that review and decided to read it... sorry guys :/ But I DID NOT copy. I apologize. I read the entire thing last night so that I would make sure I didn't make the same mistake again... I'll make it my own plot, don't worry. Anyway... if you have any REASONABLE suggestions on what to add to the story, please feel free to send me an email on them! ****skye_**** is my email, send them directly to that email, not in review, please :D Hope to hear from some of you again! Enjoy~))**

Snow couldn't help but feel his overwhelming joy take over all his senses. He saw Serah, he could hear her voice, he could taste her kiss in every word she said, he could feel her soft skin under his gloved hands, and he could smell her sweet scent in every breath he took. He had waited so long to be able to hold her again, and now that the moment was here he couldn't believe it was true. His smile was as wide as Lake Bresha.

Something seemed very off, however. He could see Hope and his father bonding and chatting away. He also noticed Sazh and Dajh spending time together. The two groups were the only thing that seemed right.

And then he noticed Lightning was gone. He paused his talking with Serah and looked around. It was just like her to run off on her own and leave them to do whatever. What he didn't understand was why she was doing this the day Serah came back. They'd both been waiting so long to see her again...

"What's wrong with you, Snow?" Serah's sweet, innocent voice filled his thoughts again and he became distracted by her beauty once more. He looked at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nothing's wrong, Serah," he said, his tone soft and loving for the first time since they'd last seen each other.

Her bright, icy eyes curved upward as she smiled her cute little smile, the one that always sent his heart racing. His face contorted into one of joy in response to hers. She looked at Sazh and Dajh, smiling.

"He's such a playful dad," she noticed out loud. "I wonder how he gets all the energy, being his age and such."

Snow chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder. "I wondered the same thing... he fights like a soldier," he explained, watching them along with her.

Serah giggled a little as Sazh tackled his son to the ground, tickling him in the grass. She had a far off look in her eyes, and Snow wondered if she was thinking about their future. He knew that he was. He'd been thinking about their future ever since they'd first become L'Cie. It was what kept him going throughout the journey. That and Lightning's words...

"_We'll see her again... you convinced me of that. Don't you give up on me now..."_

His thoughts wandered to where she may have gone again. He couldn't shake the feeling that something reckless was going on in her mind. They'd spent so much time together, he didn't see why his feeling would be wrong.

As if reading his thoughts, Serah looked around suddenly. "Where's Lightning?" she asked, her eyes erasing the smile.

Snow frowned in response to her question. "I was just wondering the same thing..." he looked behind them, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere. "Maybe...she went to help the Guardian Corps? She used to work for them..."

Serah stayed quiet, looking quite down. Snow sighed, holding her close. He chuckled a little. "Hey, it's Lightning. She'll be okay, whatever she's doing. I promise," he said in a reassuring tone. "She saved me several times over the journey."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah. I'm sure she's fine. She wouldn't do anything reckless, especially on a day like this," she said, remembering how happy her sister had looked. In her mind, however, she begged to her sister to stay safe.

_Don't get hurt, sis. Please come back to us..._

Lightning kept walking, red dust building up on her boots. She had run a ways from the group, wanting to leave behind a long distance between them fast. Even though this journey was already quite lonely, she still considered it better than anyone leaving their happy life to join her. She'd rather be lonely than ruin her friends new lives.

She stopped in front of a wall of pure canyon rock. She looked up to the top, examining the details. She saw a few easy reaches for her from where she stood, but she didn't know how far up she'd be able to get. About halfway up was a ledge that looked like it lead further up the canyon wall. Perhaps it was a path to the top?

She decided to take the risk. She jumped up, grabbing hold of one of the small handholds. Her boot struggled to find a hold, but eventually kicked at one and stuck. Her sword sheath dangled behind her, tapping at her legs every once in a while as she started to ascend the rockface. She felt the dirty, dusty feeling of the rock under her fingertips, scraping her fingertip along a sharp edge occasionally. The slight pain was nothing compared to what she'd felt before, though. She could handle a few minor scrapes.

The most devastating fight she'd come in contact with was probably the first fight with Barthandalus. That was the moment everything had fallen apart for her and Snow, especially. The first time she realized that her true enemy was the Fal'Cie, not anyone else. They were the ones that had been pulling the strings the whole time, and that encounter had made her realize it.

She gritted her teeth at the thought of the former Primarch. He tested them, pushed them to their limits. She had hated him fully. There was nothing good she had to say about him. The only good thing that had come out of Barthandalus had been Serah returning to them...

Serah. Her sister popped into her mind once more. A part of her wanted to just return to them until later, but then what would be the point of this little journey she was on now? It was too late to turn back. If she wanted to see Serah again, she needed to continue and finish what she'd started.

Lightning finally grabbed a hold of the ledge she assumed would lead her up the cliff. She took a deep breath and heaved herself onto it, over the edge to safe ground. She sat for a moment, catching her breath. The view in front of her was amazing. In the distance she could see the beautiful statue of Cocoon, once more thinking on the damage that had been done. She knew that the humans would find a way to rebuild society here on the "wild planet" Gran Pulse. Humans had always been smart enough to survive. They could do it again.

She couldn't see people, but groups of specks. She searched for the group she knew, unable to point them out. They weren't in the same spot she'd last seen them, so she assumed they had all gone their separate ways or they'd been taken to a safer place until the citizens of Cocoon had settled down a little. Either way, it was best if she wasn't able to see them. She may be tempted even more to go back.

_No... for Fang and Vanille..._ She thought to herself again, reminding herself that her decision would make everyone she knew happier.

She stood up, dusting off her long, white vest. Her boots pounded lightly at the floor of the ledge as she walked up the trail, cautious of any falling rocks in her path or any signs of the ledge giving way underneath of her. She kept her hand ready to grab her sword at any moment, knowing if she had to battle in that area she was as good as dead already.

Her mouth was dry, and it was then that she noticed she hadn't brought along any water or food of any kind. She sighed, a bit annoyed at her mistake. It wasn't a complete failure, however. She could hunt, and there was bound to be some sort of water source within the next few miles, even if it were just a puddle. Gran Pulse may be "hell", but there was always a way to survive in Hell.

She realized that by the time her thoughts had stopped, she'd been walking on the ledge for a half an hour. She paused, leaning against the wall of the rest of the cliff. She looked up, scanning the cliff for any more holds. She spotted quite a few, but no more resting spots until the top. It seemed like the path she was on was taking her a little bit closer to the top with every step she took, so she sighed and stretched her legs a little, then continued her walking.

Not too far along, like she assumed, there was an end to the path. Right before the end of the path was a cave entrance. Lightning peered inside the opening, seeing nothing but blackness. The floor looked dry to her, but there was no telling how damp it got further on in the dark. She held her hand out to shoot a ball of fire, but remembered that she was just a human again. She didn't have the powers of a L'Cie anymore. No more powers, no more Odin...

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage once more. She took a step inside the cave, letting her other four senses take over the missing sense of sight.

She logged anything that each remaining sense picked up in her mind.

Taste. She could taste the dryness inside the cave, down to the very type of dirt she was walking on. It was sandy and desert-like. The kind of dry that made your mouth water for some sort of liquid to enter your body. She felt like a fish out of water in there. She felt drained and very foreign to her surrounding areas.

Smell. She could smell a sort of metallic scent to the cave the further she went. It was as if there was some sort of old machinery in there that had been left to rot. Perhaps she could find something useful inside. Some old mechanism that would get her out faster, maybe...

Touch. She felt the ground below her get smoother. Like walking on metal, again. She reached out with her hands, feeling around the walls carefully. She felt something damper than before. Maybe condensation from the outside or something. There could very possibly be water further inside, as she had suspected earlier.

Hearing. She could hear her footsteps change from that of hitting a sandy, rocky bottom to that of stepping against metal plates. She knew she was getting somewhere, but where that somewhere was, she had no idea. She could hear distant noises, both machinery and growling.

This place was like a minefield without a map. She didn't know where she was walking, and she knew that if she took one wrong step she could be done for. She didn't even know what was being held in here, what was living there. For all she knew, her doom counter could be ticking away yet again.

Lightning found herself getting sick of the dark. She couldn't see anything, and her other senses just weren't enough to keep her safe for the rest of the journey.

She reached into her side-bag, feeling around for anything that could be useful. Before the L'Cie journey she'd gone on with the others, she kept plenty of survival tools in the exact same bag. She hadn't had to use the bag during the adventure, and she hoped that something would come up.

She could feel the knife Serah gave to her for her birthday. That weapon brought all the guilty memories back again. It was like she'd never forgiven herself for shunning her own sister like that...

Alongside the knife, she found a potion. Make that two potions. Those would most definitely come in handy, now that she no longer had the power to cure herself whenever she pleased.

A small pack rubbed against her fingertips and she paused, her brow furrowing. She pulled it out and felt with both hands. A small flap opened up on the one inch pack. She smiled in the dark cave, realizing what the pack was.

She pulled out a match and struck it on the pad. A flame lit up inside the cave and she prepared to immediately pull out her sword. To her surprise, there was absolutely nothing of any concern around her. She sighed, relieved, and relaxed a little. She took the time to examine where she was exactly.

Of course, she didn't know _where_ she was, but she knew what it looked like now.

The walls and floor were littered with small plates of metal, not in a design type of fashion. It looked as if something had been started, but never finished. There were a few spots where something had forgotten where the bathroom was located, but she assumed that monsters didn't have a bathroom so she gave it no thought.

A couple skeletons scattered the already messy flooring. One looked kind of like a human skeleton, but there weren't enough bones connected to it to make certain. The rest were definitely monster bones. The sheer size of them proved to her that they were not of human origin.

Now that she had light, she figured she could walk faster, get safe faster. She picked up her speed, walking fast as she held the match. She had a full pack of matches, so once that stick blew out, she had plenty of alternatives and back ups.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized the walls were getting closer together. She paused, looking ahead. There was plenty of room to squeeze in the tight space later on, she just wondered if she'd be able to get out in time if something were to happen.

"There's no time for doubting, Claire..." she said to herself quietly, heading for the tight spacing.

_Lightning, not Claire..._ she reminded herself. She hadn't been Claire since her parents died and she'd stepped up to care for Serah. There was no need to be Claire anymore. Lightning knew how to care for herself, Claire didn't.

She took a deep breath and squeezed through the small opening, maneuvering around the bumps in the walls. Her match was halfway burnt down, so she picked up the pace as much as she could, pulling her way out of the opening. As she noticed the exit, her white vest caught on a sharp rock. It stuck tight, stopping her from getting any further. She tugged at the vest, throwing all her body weight into getting it loose. The cloth ripped free, creating a loud sound that echoed through the cave.

Lightning grunted and looked at the vest. The entire right side had a gaping hole in it. She sighed and removed the vest, revealing her dark brown, zip-up halftop and brown skirt underneath. She made a _Tch_ noise and tossed the ruined white vest away.

She struck another match before the one she held was able to burn out and wiggled the first match, smiting the flame. The brand new flame burned bright, creating dancing shadows all around her. With the loud striking of the match came a nearby scuttling noise.

Lightning looked around, her hand on her sword. She found an old torch laying on the ground and she picked it up, stuffing some old wood and tinder looking materials inside the torch. She put the match in the middle, watching as the fire moved to every bit of the new material. The light increased in the dungeon looking cave.

The scuttling came again and she knew she wasn't just hearing it. She slowly began pulling her sword out, knowing that scuttling usually came from a small creature. One that could move fast, one that was usually good at dodging...

Before she was able to get her sword out all the way, a set of pinchers grabbed at her wrist, clamping hard. She yelled as the pinchers strength overwhelmed her now human senses. Her sword went flying away from her from the impact, and she felt her heartrate increase as she was lifted into the air.

_Serah... I'm so sorry..._

**((So just because this is a new version of the story, that doesn't mean I'm taking out the cliffhangers xD I love Cliffys. They make everything so much better. :) Anyway... again, thanks for sticking by me with this. I'm trying to take things into my own perspective, so if I missed something and it's in the Epilogue Episode -1-, i apologize. I tend to scan when I read stuff... Anyway... hope you enjoyed and I'll be creating another chapter within the week! :D Loves!))**

**Skye **

**xoxo**


	3. Regret For the Past, Fear For the Future

**((So, here we are again! Ready for the update yet? Because... to tell you the truth, I'm EXTREMELY ready to find out what's going to happen! I've got it in my mind, but let's see how it can turn out on writing. Anywho... thanks for tuning back in! Means a lot if you're an occuring customer of mine :) Hope I can continue to satisfy your curiosity. Enjoy! :D))**

_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII, LIGHTNING, SNOW, SERAH, SAZH, DAJH, VANILLE, FANG, OR HOPE! This is purely a fan fic that I wanted to write. None of it belongs to me. It ALL belongs to SQUARE ENIX!**_

Snow kept feeling that something wasn't quite right. He looked around at the secluded area the soldiers had taken them to. Snow held Serah as the rescues continued. They could hear the ships going up to Cocoon to try and rescue as many people as they could, and Snow hoped that they could save more people than was estimated.

He frowned when he realized how many people had been hurt when Orphan was defeated. He kicked himself mentally, angered by the fact that they had tried to save people from Cocoon's destruction, not ruin their lives for the time being. He just hoped that they'd learn to make Pulse their true home. That was one planet that couldn't fall to its doom.

Snow looked at Serah, his bride-to-be. He admired her beauty as she stared at the wall. Even disturbed, she was beautiful to him. Her ice blue eyes stared in a blank trance, her pink hair in a side-tail. He ran his fingertips along her shoulders and arms. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, forcing a smile on her troubled face.

"Hey, don't worry about her," he stated. "It's Lightning we're talking about. She can handle anything." He made his proud hero smile, producing a small giggle from her.

"I know. I'm not worried," she said as she looked at the sky, her eyes deep and thoughtful.

He smiled and held her closer, reassuring her with his strength and body. Deep down, however, he worried about his soon to be sister-in-law as well...

The pinchers held onto her wrist tight, cutting off the circulation to her hand. She cringed as they cut into her skin. She looked up at her attacker, her eyes coming in contact with a set of eight, staring right back at her. Her eyes were wide with fear for the first time since she'd first become a L'Cie.

She opened her hand to release a burst of fire, then stopped when nothing came out.

"Damn..." she whispered. She looked around quickly. She took a deep breath and swung her feet up to its face, slamming her heavy boots into its eight eyed gaze. The pinchers sliced at her wrist, but she ignored the throbbing that came from it as the pincher released her.

She tumbled to the ground, flipping her body around and she landed on her feet, her hand balancing her against the ground.

Lightning quickly bolted for her sword, diving for it. She scooped it up in her hand as she landed and she stood, facing her foe. She held her sword out in front of her, daring her enemy to attack next.

It looked at her when the daze subsided, an angry look in its eyes. She smirked a little when she realized she'd pissed it off. "A target's a target," she reminded herself. That line was what got her through all the battles she'd been through as a human.

The spider looking creature ran at her, it's fangs chomping away at the air. It reached her and tried to grab her sword away from her with its chompers, but she dodged the attack and swung her sword at its sides. She frowned when her sword just bounced off the hard shell. She examined her enemy as she dodged.

She rolled to the side as it tried to swipe at her with its legs. The legs didn't have any armor on them, and attacking those would limit its movement.

The next swing was her call for action. Once its leg swung above her, she lifted her sword, slicing off the leg from the middle down. The spider stumbled, letting out a somewhat terrifying screech. Blood sprayed a little at her and she made a face, but continued to slaughter the creatures legs.

As the legs flew off one by one, she felt the adrenaline running through her body. The last leg flew off and she jumped into the air, slamming her sword into its head when her body fell downward. The spider went limp and stopped moving.

Lightning stood up, grabbing her ripped up white vest from the ground. She used it to clean off her sword and her face, then tossed it aside again, putting her sword back in its sheath behind her. She took a deep breath, her adrenaline store running out, heading back to her core.

She picked up the torch again, glad to see that it was still lit. She walked down the rest of the tunnel, watching as it opened up into a cavern again. She took a deep breath, happy to be free of the tight spaces. She took the moment to sit down.

Her stomach growled, forcing her to think about how long it had been since she'd actually eaten anything. She looked around, wondering if there was anything she could cook up. She spotted little plants, but she was unsure if they were edible or not. She left them alone, figuring once she got out of the cave she'd have more of a selection. Water, however, was something she did need at the moment.

She looked at her wrist, noticing that it still bled from its wound. She scooted over to her ripped white vest and picked it up. She ripped a section off of the red cape that was attached to the back of it and wrapped it around her wound. After her cut was all wrapped, she ripped off another piece, just in case this one became useless later on.

Lightning laid her head back and closed her eyes, resting them for a moment. She hadn't had time for actual sleep in a while either. The last time she'd actually stopped and slept was in the Gapra Whitewood with Hope. As she had kept guard for Hope as he slept, she had found herself slipping into sleep as well, though she woke up from it only a half hour later.

She morphed the ripped vest into a pillow structure and laid her head against it. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was better than nothing. When she found a grassy area, she'd take that moment to nap once more.

Her mind replayed memories, some of them the memories that she wanted to forget, to never think of again. The one that haunted her the most was her birthday. The day she threatened her own sister in disbelief. Why hadn't she believed her? Was it because she was afraid to know the truth? Because she didn't want to believe it?

"Stop it!" she yelled, opening her eyes. She looked around her, realizing her eyes were watering. She quickly wiped the water away, getting up. Sleep was out of the question for now. She obviously wasn't tired enough.

Lightning's inability to get rid of the aching memory kept her going. The less she tried to sleep, the better it would be. Until she could actually fall asleep, she wasn't going to try.

_Serah... forgive me..._

**((It may sound mean but... I like how emotional trauma goes into a storyline. It adds a more satiable sense of emotion, I believe. It's easier to feel how the character feels for me. I dunno. I'm strange. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it wasn't really something that was worth waiting 2 weeks for. Sorry, I was enrolling in college... got tied up. I'll work on the next chapter for you though. Hopefully it'll be done by the end of the week. Review please!))**

**Skye**

**xoxo**


End file.
